Crown-type bottle caps are broadly known, an opener being necessary in the majority of the cases to extract them from the bottle, given that they are adjusted on the rim thereof in its entire perimeter. However, to avoid using the opener, there are some types of crown caps that have means to open them manually, as is the case of the present invention.
However, and as a reference to the current state of the art, it should be noted that, even though different types of crown caps that allow the opening without using an opener are known, the existence of a cap presenting technical, structural, and constitutive characteristics similar to the one being described herein, as claimed, is not known, at least by the applicant.